The Rift
by Rident
Summary: Set sometime in the future, where our technology has evolved wildly, the game League of Legends isn't a computer game anymore. Players are able to play as a Companion or Summoner. When Liam and Anna meet, they're the usual Companion and Summoner, until a new code is injected into the new system, where random pairs are picked to fight to the death.
1. Welcome to The Rift

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I based this off of my favorite PC game League of Legends, but kind of in the future.**

**Please give me feedback so that I can improve and fix my mistakes.**

**I'll probably make this 5 chapters. It just depends on my readers.**

* * *

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift"_

I opened my eyes, looking around as the Rift slowly appeared. I clutched my wand, the tips of it beaming. I held my arm out, a watch appearing with all the health, mana, power, and time. It slowly counted to 15.

_Flask and a ward. Yellow trinket and Prismatic Barrier._

I gave the shopkeeper the money bag as he synced the items in my watch.

My summoner patiently waited as I ran down the middle lane, ready to fight a possible Lulu. I walked past the outer turret, keeping an eye out for the other champion.

_Just farm to three and don't get caught._

I nodded as the announcer released the minions. As the minions reached each other, I waited to last hit. Morgana appeared from the Fog of War, her Tormented Soil eating away at my minions health. I hit level two and my summoner commanded me to get my Light Binding.

_Should I go aggressive?_ I asked my summoner.

_No. Bait her. J4's coming for a gank._

_He's level three and I can't do much! _I yelled at my summoner.

_Just do it._

I silently groaned moving in close so she can use Dark Binding. She threw her bind straight at me, but I moved aside fast enough for a minion to catch it. I weaved my way to where she was standing and quickly used Light Binding to keep her still. Jarvan threw his Demacian flag next to Morgana, my Light Binding starting to fade. He uses Dragon Strike, pulling himself in the fight, as I used my Prismatic Barrier to shield him. I get a few attacks in while Jarvan does his best to send her to base. I hit level three and quickly earn my Lucent Singularity.

Morgana disappears in the Fog of War to recall, Jarvan headed to his golems, and I continued to farm. I walked to dragon and warded the small den.

_I'm recalling you. Get Ionian Boots and Doran's Ring. Our lane is pushed so go bot for a gank and get Cait a kill. Can't believe we haven't gotten first blood yet. _

I nodded and headed to bot. Cait and Leona had the area lit up with wards. Both sides were still level 2, and playing cautiously.

"Feeling safe?" I asked Leona

"Yeah. I don't want Cait to be first blood.."

Leona and I patiently waited for Thresh and Draven to push. Once the red minions walked past us, Leona started Shield of Daybreak, then Zenith Blade. Cait's summoner flashed her in front of the champions, her 90 Caliber Net slowing Draven. I shielded Cait and Leona and also used Light Binding, along with Lucent Singularity. Cait activated her Piltover Peacemaker, as my orb exploded. With a few attacks from me and Leona on Thresh, Cait grabbed first blood with her Headshot ability and was heading for the double. Draven ran to his tower, beginning to recall.

_Don't let him go! _My summoner yelled, as I quickly Light Binded him. With Cait behind me, her Piltover Peacemaker finished Draven. My summoner recalled me, the amount of money I had stacking up.

_Rush Deathcap. These summoner's are really bad. We can feed Cait if you keep ganking. _

_Good thing your team actually practices. _I commented, buying a Blasting Wand, and saving the rest for Deathcap.

_J4 has your lane covered. Let him farm since he's behind. Roam top. _

I checked my watch, and saw my Ability Power is on 67 with 6 minutes in the match. I ran past our outer turret, slipping in the river and waited in a tribush. Nidalee engaged on Lulu with her spear, the damage bringing her health down. I jumped out of the bush using Light Bind, but got Polymorphed before I could cast it. I silently cursed as she went all out on me. My health dropped fast as Lulu shielded herself and drank a health pot. Her health crept up to full, as mine went down.

_Damn it Lux get out of her range!_

"Nid spear her!" I yelled at Nidalee, turning around catching Lulu in my Light Bind. She Polymorphed me once again, and sent Pix to do some damage. My health ran terribly low as Pix kept damaging me.

"Lux, I'm so sorry!" Nidalee apologized as her spear hit Lulu, killing her.

I dropped on the ground, my vision going gray. I felt my body regain health as I respawned back at base.

_It was worth it. Nid got the kill. Play safe Lux. _My summoner advised.

_No worries. I got my Deathcap. _

_Perfect._

I checked my Ability Power.

_187. Finally getting somewhere. Get Final Spark. Let's finish this mid lane._

I nodded agreeing with my summoner. I ran to my lane, where Jarvan had engaged on Morgana and Zac. I slightly cursed at the sight, but then again, he was right to. I used Final Spark, the beam engulfing Morgana, but missed Zac. He retreated in the jungle, with Jarvan following.

_"Enemy team agrees to surrender"_

I softly sighed, as the match ends and ports us to the game lobby.

_Good game. See you in the next match._ I get a notification that he disconnected from me so decided to hang out in the lobby for a little. I shake hands with the other Companions as they walked by. Once I got congratulated by everyone, I pull up my menu and disconnect.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it . Chapter two will be posted as soon as I finish editing it.**

**Comment and Rate me please.**

**~Rident**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Here's chapter two! I decided to include two sections from the Companion and Summoner, since my Summoner's POV was kind of short. You guys get to finally meet them though, along with a few others.**

**If someone has any suggestions on anything, please feel free to let me know. **

* * *

**Liam POV**

After disconnecting from my Companion, I stood up to stretch my legs.

"That was a great game." Jordan, my best friend, commented. We've been friends since preschool, so we're basically brothers, even though he's a year older. I gave him a smile and took my headset off.

"Yeah. Jessica did awesome as J4. That last Cataclysm saved my life." I softly chuckled.

"Your companion did well too. You still don't know her name?" I shook my head no.

"Man, I keep forgetting to ask her. Maybe tomorrow when we queue up again." We both laugh knowing that I'll forget.

"You at least get her number? You know, just in case?"

"Yeah. Got it earlier before we started. I just named her companion." I took out my phone and saw that I got a message from her.

_Great game. Maybe we can work on your support skills later?_

_Sure _I replied. _Just tell me when. What's your name by the way?_

_Anna. Yours? _I edited her contact name and replied.

_Liam. You should come over since I know that they usually pair us with companions that live close. Bring your gear and we can set you up here (: _

I put my phone down and helped Jordan clean up the mess we had made with candy wrappers and empty soda cans.

"You should get Jess to come over later." I brought up, since I know he liked her. He nodded throwing the cans that he managed to gather in the trash bin near his door.

**Anna POV**

"Anna!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I opened my window, the cold winter breeze replacing the heat in my room.

"Coming!" I walked down the stairs, classical music playing softly on our radio, as my mother was cooking lunch. She was softly humming to Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 as she cut carrots into small circles and slid them in the pot.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I don't join you and dad for dinner? A few of my friends are eating out and I can even take Teague with me, so technically, I'm setting you and dad up for a date."

She chuckled, looking back at me.

"Oh, fine. Teague needs to go out anyways." I squealed, running over to her and giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I go out a lot, but she usually doesn't let me go with my friends.

"Teague!" I yelled at my brother, who is probably still in The Rift with his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, heading to the room right next to mine.

"Teague?" I opened his door and find him sitting in front of his "control center" as he calls it.

"Babe ult her!" He yells. He mumbles a curse word and takes off his headset.

"You win the match?" I asked. He turns around on his chair, scoffing.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well, maybe coming with me to dinner might help cheer you up. You can bring Paige with you if you want?"

He hesitated before giving me a nod.

"As long as you're driving!" He calls out to me before I shut his door to go change.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was kinda iffy about it since it felt rushed...But anyways, chapter 3 should be up once again as soon as I finish editing. **

**Rate and Comment..or favorite..or whatever. **

**~Rident**


	3. Not A Date

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update . It had a little writer's block and I also had a school project that I also had to finish. Also, my birthday party was this weekend and today is my actual birthday. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 3 c: I decided to make it long because I thought I owed you guys.**

* * *

**Liam POV**

Jessica arrived at Jordan's house an hour later after I told him we were going out for dinner. Anna texted me, letting us know that her brother and his girlfriend will be tagging along since that was her only way out. After an hour and half of waiting for Anna and her brother, a truck slowly crept up the driveway. Jordan, Jessica and I waited in the living room watching tv, as we heard car doors slamming , the ringing of the doorbell following.

"I got it." I got up from the chair closest to the door. I unlocked it and welcomed a brown haired girl and her brother. She was a lot shorter than her brother and definitely a foot shorter than me.

"Hey. You must be Liam." She held her hand out and I reached across, taking her small hand in mine.

"Anna, right?" She gave me a small nod, stepping aside.

'Um...This is Teague and his girlfriend Mary." I shook both of their hands, smiling.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Teague pulled me close to say something in my ear.

"Touch my sister and you're dead." I pulled away, nodding, while Anna was giggling.

"Since the girls seem to be the center of attention for the night, where do you girls want to eat?" I asked, changing the subject before it could get any more awkward.

"Red Ribbon!"

"How about The Outback?"

"No, somewhere fancy!"

"Why don't we go to Addison at The Grand Del Mar?" Teague brought up. "You girls want fancy, there you go." We all agreed on it, grabbing a jacket for the cold winter night.

"So are we all good to go?" Jordan got up with his arm wrapped around Jessica. He opened the door as we all followed him.

"I can ride with Anna." I brought up, noticing that we all couldn't fit in one car. "We'll meet you there in ten?"

"Alright, but be careful. Night time in San Diego is a little dangerous." Jordan opened the door for his girlfriend and slowly backed out of the driveway. I turned around to face Anna and opened the door for her.

"Why don't I drive?" She gave me a smile and got in the passenger seat. Her brother and Mary occupied the back, as I rounded at the front to get in the driver's seat. Anna handed me the car keys to her Lexus HS. I plugged it in the ignition, turning it, as the car roared into life.

"Just don't scratch her." Anna pulled on her seat belt as I did the same. I chuckled a little, and backed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio to a rock station, but Anna changed it into a different station.

"Not a fan of rock?" I eyed her, but made sure I wasn't going off the road. She gave me a shrug.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, I just prefer music that's more into…..this time." I slowly nodded, leaving the radio alone so that I wouldn't irritate her or something.

"So," I slowly began to say. "We're technically going out on a group date."

"It's not a date." She said sternly.

"It is. We're going to a fancy restaurant and eating dinner together, so it is a date."

"No, it's not.." She smiled a little, holding back a giggle.

After a short drive, we finally arrived at our destination. I pulled up the entrance and allowed Anna, Mary and Teague to get out, as I handed the keys to the Valet. Once we caught up with Jordan and Jessica, I opened the door for the group to go in.

"I feel under dressed…" Mary hesitated before continuing. "I think we should go back once we're all in appropriate clothing."

"Babe we're fine. It's not like we're going to see these people ever again." Teague wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, guiding her in. I followed behind Jessica and Jordan, with Anna on my right. I let Jordan do his magic, which is bribing the waitress, until she showed us a table, suitable for our group.

"We didn't have to go here if you needed to reserve a table, you know?" Anna brought up.

"Yeah, but we wanted the first meeting to actually go well." Jordan gave her a smile. The table that the waitress showed us was fairly large, so Teague and Mary sat on the same side, Jordan and Jessica on the other, leaving me and Anna to sit across from each other.

"Nothing too expensive because I parents will kill me if I spend too much on one night." Jordan glared at me, and I held my hands up.

"No promises man. You know how I am with food." Jessica and Mary laughed, as Anna held back hers.

"I'm serious. What do you guys want?" We all opened our menus, looking at the food. The girls decided to order salad, and the rest of us ordered steak. We brought up some of the games that we had earlier in the day, as we waited for our food.

**Anna POV**

Once we finished eating dinner, it was around 8pm. We decided to head back to Jordan's house to play a few games with each other.

"Do you guys have everything?" Jessica brought in her gear and a few snacks for our in between breaks. After we had settled in our positions, we booted up League and got in a lobby.

_You ready? _Liam asked. I gave him a nod, waiting with Jessica and Mary.

_Match has been found_

Two other Companions joined us in the lobby as we waited for our Summoners to pick our champions.

Where's Mary going?

Top, probably with a Fiora or Shyvana. I replied. I stepped on to the portal that spawned us in the game, eager to find out which champion I would be playing this time.

Let's make this clean and short. Liam said confidently. I nodded as I waited to spawn on the Fountain.

* * *

**I'm not sure if that was long enough for you guys, but I know for sure that the next chapter should be a little longer. **

**Comment, review, follow or whatever 3**

**If you have a few ideas that I can incorporate, I'll be happy to hear them ^-^**

**~Rident**


End file.
